Hunt
by Saaraa
Summary: Tetsuya tak tahu kenapa ada singa kebelet kawin di rumahnya. /—shounen-ai, bromance, AkaKuro, warning inside. Read n Review?


Tetsuya mengerjap keheranan. Lensa dwiwarna, serupa namun tak sama–satu semerah darah satu lagi emas bagai lingkar matahari, keduanya memiliki persamaan seolah ingin melucuti seluruh pakaian si helai samudra.

Sudut bibir dibiarkan tertendang tipis.

"Tetsuya … ya?"

Tetsuya tahu sopan santun, meski keheranan bagai orang bego ia tak boleh apatis. Pamali.

"Oh … iya. Benar. Akashi Seijuro-kun?"

"Ah, ya. Reo yang mengenalkanku padamu."

Tangan diulur, inginnya sih sembari salaman, ucapkan kalimat sumpah sejati bagai di depan altar, namun sayang sekali baru tahap awal. Meski bisa dipastikan Seijuro telah terjerat dalam entitas mahluk biru muda yang di balik bola mata dwiwarna terlihat sensual, kulit seputih susu yang butuh diberi serbuan kecupan pencipta bercak merah.

Ah–dasar mesum.

Tetsuya melangkah maju, menghapus spasi mau tak mau, tak tahu ia akan meresmikan pengenalan penuh modus. Uluran tangan disambut, hangat dirasa pada telapak tangan Seijuro. Digenggam erat-erat, Tetsuya terperanjat.

"Salam kenal, Tetsuya."

"Salam kenal … Akashi-kun."

Rasanya pemuda berhelai merah darah ini … berbahaya.

Tapi, ah, Seijuro memang sedang dalam masa buas, mencari pasangan kawin melalui iris berbeda warna.

"Mulai sekarang …"

Seijuro menunduk. Mendekatkan cuping hidung pada helai sebiru angkasa, vanila membelai petak-petak syarafnya, disimpan dalam lobus otak.

"–aku guru melukismu, Tet-su-ya."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning n Genre(s)** : romansa, drama, _friendship_ –barangkali, Seijuro kebelet kawin, _typo(s)_ moga-moga nggak ada, nista-nya karakter (mungkin) menyertai hingga akhir kisah /heh, _shounen-ai_ , _bromance_ , singkatnya _fiction_ tentang _relationship_ antar laki-laki, **Aka** shi x **Kuro** ko, EYD moga-moga (lagi) nggak berantakan.

 **Hunt** by Saaraa

Kisah untuk _nee-chan_ tercinta, **Sakhi**. _Hope you like and enjoy this fiction_ , _and happy birthday big sis_!

 _Of course to all readers_ , _enjoy it_.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, sepertinya melukis di atas tubuh Tetsuya lebih menyenangkan ketimbang di atas kanvas …."

Terkesiap. Bola mata biru berusaha setenang air dalam gelas, meski pikiran diporak-porandakan kalimat penuh ambiguitas. "Maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Melalui ekor mata, Seijuro melirik ke arah barisan cat berwarna lengkap dan palet putih tipis.

"Tetsuya sudah tahu dasar-dasar melukis?" basa-basi berlagak tak tahu, padahal sampai minuman terfavorit si biru muda dihapal mati. Sudah pasti Tetsuya tidak bisa sebab apa gunanya ia di sini jika pemilik helai samudra sudah piawai.

"Tidak begitu. Tapi kalau hanya membuat sketsa, aku bisa. Dulu sering menggambar."

Duduk di kursi tunggal berpelitur krem, Seijuro mengambil satu kursi lagi. Duduk bersisian, pundak bersinggungan, pensil diambilkan.

"Nah." Poni merah disingkap, agak ke samping, menyingkirkan penghalang visual. Tetsuya menodai kanvas dengan torehan pensil. Suara gesekan tipis konstan mencakari udara yang hening, Seijuro memilih mengitari apartemen mungil bergaya klasik.

Beranjak dari kursi, Seijuro melihati sekeliling. Ruangan bercat cokelat dengan ukir-ukir kayu, beberapa pigura berbingkai abu-abu menggantung di dinding, lemari terbuat dari kayu pohon ek.

"Penuh kayu …."

"Yah …." Tetsuya fokus pada kanvas. "Kalau punya rumah … aku ingin alasnya dari kayu, _engineering parquet_ , bahan utamanya kayu _maple_."

"Ohh. Begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita bangun rumah bersama."

"Ya … ?"

Seijuro terpaku kakinya, melalui lensa mata ia perangkap pemandangan deretan foto di atas meja. Ada Tetsuya sewaktu kakinya masih berlarian di sekolah dasar, di sekolah menengah pertama, sekolah menengah atas, dan figur pemuda kurus dilapisi fabrik keabuan hoddie di foto paling ujung itu–pasti sewaktu wisuda beberapa minggu lalu.

 _Aku padahal di sana juga._

Seijuro kembali ke kursi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pertanyaan terlontar dari labium tipis sarat penggoda, "Lalu ini harus diapakan, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuro ingin melumat bibir itu. Bisa bawa saja ia ke dalam kamar, tidak?

Skesta kasar di atas kanvas, menegaskan seseorang yang tengah duduk bersilang, dan menumpu wajah dengan sebelah tangan–rasanya sengak sekali gaya orang itu. Mirip siapa, terka sajalah.

"Tetsuya sebetulnya ingin menggambar apa?"

"Aku belum tahu. Apa yang bisa dikreatifkan dengan ini?"

Bola mata merah-emas bergulir ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Timbre khas mengisi udara kosong, "Bagaimana kalau buat saja lukisan dengan tema … –kaisar?"

Datar seperti papan gilasan dari sananya, meski pendar mata berkilat antusias, sendi ekspresi bagai mati tak bisa bergerak, mirip mesin yang tidak lagi dibaluti tinta oli, berkerak karat. Tetsuya menyahut dengan kepala dimiringkan, "Raja, ya. Jubah merah dan kursi empuknya?"

"Bagus." Senyum ditebar percuma, lebih mirip seringai, tapi apa pun itu nyatanya lekuk wajah miliknya telah sempurna, dipahat sejak dalam rahim ibunya. Faktual yang ada tanpa omong kosong, sayang Kuroko Tetsuya bukan gadis perawan pengincar si rupawan–si entitas biru muda setidaknya belum sadar pesona Akashi Seijuro.

"Gambar saja latarnya, baru kuajari menoreh warna dasar."

Anggukan, menurut. Sketsa selesai, penuh imajinatif, dengan garis tegas yang sempurna, dalam waktu 10 menit, Tetsuya amat luar biasa.

Sebesar biji jagung, warna krem, cokelat muda, cokelat tua, putih ditaruh di atas palet, berbaris mirip itik berwarna-warni.

"Ini," katanya, kuas mencumbu warna krem dengan beringas. "Warna dasar kulit. Tentukan mana arah cahaya, sebagai patokan untuk gradasi dari warna termuda hingga paling tua."

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."

Makan waktu 2 jam. Setidaknya sampai seluruh warna krem kulit telah ditoreh di kanvas, dan Tetsuya terasa pegal di pergelangan tangannya yang bergerak hati-hati, mengapung di udara kala mewarnai di bagian-bagian kecil, sebab hanya ujung jari yang menari-nari lincah. Bagi Seijuro tak terasa karena inginnya berdiam di samping insan kesayangan lebih lama lagi.

Iris merah darah-emas bersinggungan dengan jendela berbingkai, di balik kaca tipis, menangkap angkasa telah menjelma jingga, sepenuhnya menyingkirkan biru muda, bahkan sebentar lagi gelap akan merengkuh setengah dunia.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya pelan, namun penuh tuntutan. Memaksa atensi insan pemasang ekspresi pasif untuk terarah padanya. Sukses sebab kini bola mata biru bertubruk pandang dengan dua iris beda warna, ujung kuas berhenti menyapu warna.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

"Buat jubah dengan warna merah. Merah darah, _scarlet_ , rubi, lycoris, marun. Seperti yang kuajarkan tadi–bila kau masih ingin melanjutkan. Bulu-bulu di sekeliling jubah beri warna putih, dengan warna abu-abu, dengan gerak kuas seperti garis yang ditarik. Aku harus pulang sekarang, sudah sore. Besok aku akan datang lagi."

Tetsuya membisu. Telat bereaksi, sadar sepenuhnya saat melihat ke luar jendela.

"Oh … benar juga."

"Kalau begitu, permisi."

Sebagai tuan rumah yang tahu tata krama, Tetsuya setidaknya mengantar hingga sepasang kaki yang kini berlapis sepatu pantofel bertumpu di luar pintu. Sebelum pemilik pupil horisontal bagai lensa kucing membalikkan punggung sepenuhnya, suara intonasi monoton menyentuh gendang telinga, "Akashi-kun. Menurutmu, judul apa yang bagus … untuk lukisannya?"

Seijuro mengerjap. Ada jeda detik yang terlewat, Seijuro belum memberikan jawaban, malah mengekspos ekspresi penuh serba-serbi sementara Tetsuya nyatanya sedikit tak sabar meski dengan tampang sedatar papan.

"Hm-mnn." Seringai tipis terlukis di wajah Seijuro, sempurna tanpa cacat. "Nanti kupikirkan, bila lukisan itu sudah jadi."

"Ah, baiklah, Akashi-kun. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tetsuya."

Dan pintu ditutup.

.

.

"Whoa … bagus sekali, Tet-chan. Kau memang ada bakat!"

"Mibuchi-kun berlebihan. Ini Akashi-kun yang membantuku, kok."

Insan labil gender berwajah androgini mengerling penuh jahil. Ditatapinya lukisan sempurna di hadapan. Ada seorang raja di sana, dengan kaki yang bersilang, mahkota berkilau di atas kepala, dan duduk di singgasana, jubah merah berkibar menemani di pundak. Tanda tangan kecil berwarna putih di dekat sisi siku kanvas, bersama dengan tema lukisan.

 _The Red King–by Kuroko Tetsuya._

"Tet-chan … ?"

"Ya, Mibuchi-kun?"

"Kamu tahu kanji nama Sei-chan?"

Gelengan inosen dari Tetsuya yang telak dibodohi oleh singa buas pencari pasangan kawin, sebab singa betina berbulu biru memang telah diincar si jantan sejak lama. Reo mengambil secarik kertas, dan pulpen, menulis luwes kanji yang telah dihapal mati.

Bola mata biru membulat.

Kanji _Aka_ – _Red_.

Kanji _Shi_ – _King_.

Ditulis berdampingan. Bersisian. Satu nama, marga dari seseorang.

Tetsuya melirik patah-patah hasil karyanya.

"Mibuchi-kun … aku dikerjai, ya?"

"M-mungkin." _–Tepatnya, kau dipaksa menoleh pada si singa jantan, yang menarik perhatian betina dengan caranya sendiri._

.

.

" _Reo, kau ingin bantu aku?"_

" _Ah–tentu saja! Untuk Sei-chan, apa yang tidak."_

" _Kautahu Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan?"_

" _Ya, tahu. Sekedar tetangga apartemen, sih."_

" _Sayangnya, itu teman sejak SD-ku, meski bisa dipastikan ia tak mengenaliku karena kita pisah kelas sampai SMA padahal satu sekolah. Kuliah pun meski satu kampus bukan satu jurusan. Dan," Seijuro menahan kalimat lainnya yang akan membeber keluar, menyesap_ macchiato _dengan pelan, nihil menyisakan krim busa di sudut bibir. "Karena aku sendiri sudah lulus kuliah … jadi kurasa pengenalan resminya bisa dimulai sekarang."_

" _Maksud … Sei-chan?"_

" _Pertemukan aku dengan Tetsuya. Kedok guru melukis, karena aku tahu Tetsuya sedang ingin belajar melukis."_

" _Memang Sei-chan bisa melukis?"_

" _Referensi lewat internet. Apa gunanya_ browser _di ponsel pintarku."_

"… _. Oke. Lalu … Sei-chan memangnya ingin apakan dia?"_

 _Kekehan membubuhi obrolan. "Kujadikan pasangan betinaku."_

.

.

.

END

* * *

 **A/N** : Yaa … halo /nak.

Agak gaje tapi ya sudahlah. Entah kenapa dalam pikiran saya Seijuro kalau diibaratkan hewan mirip sekali dengan singa. 'Kan, unik kalau Anda ke kebun binatang lalu melihat singa dengan mata merah-kuning gitu deh /nggak ada.

Pokoknya kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, diterima sepenuh hati~ kalau bisa yang panjang juga gapapa /heh.

Terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir! ^^

Dan yang penting semoga _nee-chan_ seneng \ =w= / sebenernya ini mau di- _publish_ secepatnya, cuman _wi-fi_ rusak, akun fanfik bikin baru lagi karena satu dan hal lainnya, jadi telat :")

 _Happy birthday_ , _nee-chan_!


End file.
